Arcueid Brunestud
|-|Arcueid= |-|Archetype: Earth= Summary Arcueid Brunestud (アルクェイド・ブリュンスタッド, Arukueido Buryunsutaddo) is the White Princess of the True Ancestors, created for the meaningless purpose of being the strongest of their kind. Tasked with eradicating those True Ancestors that fell to their bloodlust and the Dead Apostles that turned against them, she was nothing more than a tool used for this purpose, lacking any personality or identity. She was only taught what was needed to kill her targets, and whenever she completed her mission, she went to sleep and had her memories erased. She never had to resist her vampiric impulses, and the rest of the True Ancestors thought she had none. This changed when Michael Roa Valdamjong tricked her into feeding from him, awakening her bloodlust and sending her on a rampage that wiped out most of the remaining True Ancestors. After that, she managed to restrain herself, overpowering her vampiric impulses yet constantly battling against them. While she eventually succeeded in killing Roa alongside the Burial Agency, he had already perfected his method of reincarnation. And so, Arcueid spends her life awakening whenever Roa manifests, tracking him down, and killing him, again and again. Shiki meets her the day after he cuts her to pieces, at which point she introduces herself in an oddly cheerful manner. Due to Shiki nearly killing her, she's temporarily vulnerable but still strong enough to kill him, so she strongarms him into helping her destroy Roa. Over the course of their temporary relationship, Arcueid gets the chance to really see the world for the first time due to sleeping almost all of her very long life, and starts truly developing her emotions and identity. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 9-B | At least 7-A to 6-C, possibly higher | 5-A, likely higher | 4-B Name: Arcueid Brunestud, the White Princess of the True Ancestors Origin: Tsukihime Gender: Female Age: Around 800 years old Classification: True Ancestor (a Counter Force of the planet with a form) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Hypnosis, Can boost her stats to become slightly higher than her opponent's, Can conceptually reduce an opponent to a sixth of their power on the moon, Reactive Evolution (Becomes more resistant to magecraft and conceptual weapons used on her), Portal Creation (Tore open a hole in space in order to return to Earth from the Moon Cell), Teleportation (Can dematerialize and recreate her body elsewhere), Can recreate any natural phenomenon via Probability Manipulation, such as Elemental Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation. Reactive Power Level (Due to her Ultimate One ability and Blut die Schwester, Arcueid will always be one step stronger, faster, and more durable than her foe for as long as she is on Earth or the Moon), Regeneration (Works by reversing time; Low-High via scaling to Roa, Low-Godly over time / with lots of energy; created herself a new body after her previous one was destroyed by Shiki's Mystic Eyes), can exist as a disembodied soul, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 7; at full power or when she's under the full moon, Arcueid lacks a concept of death), Resistance to Magic, Conceptual Weapons, and Causality Manipulation (Can casually shrug off virtually any form of modern magecraft and easily pried through Sion's Bounded Fields, was only knocked over from a point blank attack from the Black Barrel Replica, one of the Church's most powerful Conceptual Weapons, and got up unharmed soon afterward), Immunity to Death Manipulation (When under the full moon or when at full power, Arcueid does not possess a concept of death unless it is forcefully placed upon her by a being of great power, making her immune to abilities such as even the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Easily dispatched Roa in Ciel's body, comparable to the combined forces of four Servants) | Wall level (Superior to Ciel, can easily kill Nrvnqsr's weaker beasts before cutting him in half) | At least Mountain level to Island level, possibly higher via this calculation | Large Planet level (As a Spirit with the status of Planet, Arcueid is above most Divine Spirits and beings as strong as them. She is capable of accomplishing feats such as creating and dropping a mirror image of the moon on her opponents), likely higher (Even after being downgraded to the status as of a God, Arcueid is still the only one in the Extra world capable of bringing Amaterasu to circumstances where she can be defeated, no matter how small those chances might be) | Solar System level (As the Earth's equivalent of a Ultimate One, Arcueid is considered above Divine Spirits and should be comparable to the likes of Amaterasu and Saver as the most powerful being native to Earth) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Servants, such as Saber) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Unknown. At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to other Ultimate Ones, who can reach the escape velocity of their respective planets). Can boost it with Ultimate One. Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class P as Archetype: Earth (Capable of casually playing pinball with continents) Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Wall Class | At least Mountain Class to Island Class | likely Large Planet Class | Solar System Class Durability: Mountain level | Wall level | At least Mountain level to Island level, possibly higher | Large Planet level, likely higher | Solar System level Stamina: Limited at 3-5% power. Otherwise, virtually limitless, and as Archetype: Earth, limitless. Range: At least dozens of meters. At least several hundred meters up to planetary with Marble Phantasm | At least planetary range as Archetype: Earth. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: As the White Princess of the True Ancestors, Arcueid is by far the strongest and most skilled among them, being an expert when it comes to hunting down Dead Apostles and has extensive knowledge of human magecraft and magical phenomenon. She is the only member of the True Ancestors who is able to hold back her bloodlust with sheer willpower and knows the innerworkings of the Dead Apostle Ancestor's powers to such an extent that she is able to use Nrvnsqr Chaos' remains to heal Shiki. However, outside of supernatural matters, she's rather airheaded, naive, and clueless due to being kept inside Millennium Castle Brunestud for so many years, thinking that school was a place to have fun and hypnotizing the entire faculty into believing she was a student so she could spend the whole day with Shiki. Weaknesses: Arcueid must use a percentage of her power,to keep herself under control and hold back her bloodlust. Powerful Conceptual Weapons like Gáe Bolg are able to kill her if she is not familiar with them, though she is familiar with most Conceptual Weapons. Her backup from Gaia can be cut off by powerful barriers or reality marbles that overwrites the world. However only beings as powerful as Aliens can completely cut off her backup. After getting "killed" by Shiki Tohno, Arcueid is heavily weakened, in that state she has poor stamina and cannot utilize her Marble Phantasms more than a few times, and cannot stand garlic.| Same backup weakness as in base as Archetype: Earth and Red Arcueid. Archetype: Earth is also quite arrogant. Notable Attacks/Techniques Marble Phantasm: The ability to materialize a phantasm - a vision. It is the natural power of the World's "senses of touch", the Elementals. By connecting their will directly to the World, they are able to freely manipulate the world at will to bring it in line with their vision. As the user is the part of nature, they can change the world as they wish, they are able to create any phenomena as long as it's within their own imagination and the scope of nature. A transformation independent from nature - such as transforming a human - cannot be directly realized, though it can be accomplished indirectly. Like a mathematical metaphor involving drawing a white marble from a bag of black marbles with a one percent chance, Marble Phantasm is the ability to alter the probability and raise that chance to one hundred percent and definitely pick the white one amongst all the black ones. Even while severely weakened and restricted, Arcueid has shown the ability to turn layers of the atmosphere within a corridor into a vacuum to eviscerate her foes. When not restricted, Arcueid can create things on the scale of a village in the mountains, she can even recreate the Crimson Moon from a thousand years into the future. The Millennium Castle Brunestud in which Arcueid lives in is a product of her Marble Phantasm. As Archetype: Earth she is capable of effortlessly creating, destroying, manipulating and altering chemical elements, forming and shaping light, fire energy blasts, locking targets in a energy sphere, transmutating targets, and much more. Blut die Schwester Melty Blood.gif|Blut die Schwester in Melty Blood Blut die Schwester.jpg|Blut die Schwester in the Melty Blood manga BlutdieSchwesterFateExtra.gif|Blut die Schwester in Fate/Extra BlutDieSchwesterCP.gif|Blut die Schwester in Carnival Phantasm Blut die Schwester: Blood Sisters: An ability close in nature to a Noble Phantasm, but more accurately just a special quality of Arcueid, that she can use to bring a replica of the moon down to Earth as a devastating projectile, just as her predecessor, the original Type-Moon, once did. It is a method of world configuration that utilizes the relationship between the Earth and its Moon. As Arcueid originates from the brain of the Moon, and her prime body has essentially become the Earth's sense of touch, she embodies the basic rules of both the Moon and the Earth. By using terraforming to bring the surrounding environment - the Earth side - to her side, she uses the differences in gravity as a means of attack, conceptually reducing her opponent's power to only a sixth of their total power while on the Moon. This cannot be avoided through magical resistance, as it is a rule of the world. Upon Earth, the ability becomes her authority to become slightly more powerful than her opponent in battle. In short; she becomes stronger while on Earth, while her opponent becomes weaker on the Moon. Alt Nagel: An ability that allows Archetype: Earth to create immensely destructive pillars of wind that can stretch as far as the heavens. Mystic Eyes of Enchantment: Arcueid has incredibly powerful Mystic Eyes, allowing her to enchant the heart and souls of others if they make eye contact with her, but she has the ability to restrict this to prevent it. She can also use them to hypnotize others and direct them with basic suggestions, using it to modify the memories of an entire school faculty and student body in order to slip into a school unnoticed. Ultimate One (Primordial One): Due to being an Ultimate One, Arcueid's parameters (such as strength, speed, and durability) will always be increased to be one step greater than her foes due to her backup from the Counter Force. On Earth, or against an opponent native to Earth, it'd supposedly activate without penalty. It isn't very useful against opponents with great versatility or do not rely on physical attributes alone, such as Gilgamesh, as merely boosting Arcueid's stats will not bridge the gap in versatility. Shall We Play Around Some?: Arcueid's Last Arc in Melty Blood, in which Arcueid manages to manifest her full power as Archetype Earth for an instant, completely nullifying an incoming attack before smiting an opponent with a powerful beam of energy from above. Key: Pre-Tsukihime | Tsukihime | Post-Tsukihime | Melty Blood (White Princess / Red Arcueid) | Archetype: Earth Gallery Arcueid Tsukihime.png|Arcueid in Tsukihime Remake Arcueid.png|Arcueid in the Tsukihime remake Phantasmoon.png|Arcueid's magical girl alter ego, Phantas-Moon Arcueid Extra.png|"Berserker" in Fate/Extra Arc Extra.png|Arcueid in Fate/Extra Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Gilgamesh (Fate/stay night) Gilgamesh's profile (Pre-Tsukihime and Fate SN/Zero Gil was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Hypnotists Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Staff Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Ultimate Ones Category:Vampires Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4